Warriors: Alone Forever
by XxWarriorCatsxX
Summary: Moonlight is a rogue. This is her story. Learn how she became a rogue, then a loner, then a rogue again.
1. Chapter 1

**_"_****_I am Moonlight. Born a Clan cat, raised as a rogue, lived as a loner, and now once again a rogue. My foster mother had said that I was destined to live alone the day she died. I never believed that until after both of my companions died. Because then, I truly was alone, for my father's life was claimed with a single blow from a badger. Hear me speak; I have quite the story to tell."_**

I watch fondly as my two kits dance around me, begging for the story of my life for about the millionth time.

"Mother, please tell us again!" the smallest, Starlight, a silver she-cat with green eyes, squeaked.

My mate, Cloud,-a light gray tom with deep green eyes and white splashes scattered across his fur-chuckled. "Moonlight, you should really tell them again before they start to whine even more!"

"We don't whine!" Dusk, a gray tom with blue eyes, chirped.

I had believed I would be alone forever after my foster mother, Sunset, had died. She was a beautiful pale ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and left paw. Her eyes were dazzling, bright amber, brighter than the sun could ever shine. I wish she were with me now, watching my kits.

I heaved a great sigh, even though affection washed over me, wave by wave, as I looked down at my round-eyed kits. Cloud yawned and lay down on the soft moss next to me, his pelt pressed against mine. I gave him a soft lick on his cheek before turning back to my squealing kits.

"Ok, I'll tell you again!" I announced. The kits bounced on their paws happily before sitting back down again, tails curled neatly around their paws.

I shifted a little so my back was resting against the bark of our hollowed out tree-a nest I had found with Cloud while giving birth. The entire floor was covered with soft moss and lined with feathers.

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

The first thing I felt were other cats moving around me, and tiny squeaks surrounding me.

My eyes blinked open slowly, and I heard a gasp of shock and horror. "Rainkit's opened her eyes! B-But… their hideous!" I looked up, trembling as cats began whispering, casting glances towards me; but none of them seemed to share _her _horror. I saw what I guessed was my mother: a silver she-cat with hazel eyes and a white belly.

"I don't want to nurse such a horrid little monster!" she gasped, shoving me away from her belly roughly.

Pain seared my shoulder as it slammed into the bramble walls of the den. I didn't understand; all my littermates around me were treated so kindly, and they looked at their shrieking mother.

"What's wrong with Rainkit? She looks just like us!" a dark gray kit asked.

"But her left eye is green and her right eye is blue! Oh, I can't stand it! She's hideous; absolutely hideous!" she wailed.

A bulky black tom stepped up to her. "Our kits are _all _beautiful; including Rainkit. Just because her eyes are different colors doesn't mean she's ugly. I think her eyes are unique, Willowwing." I guessed the tom was my father. He looked at me with pride and fondness, and I wondered why everyone except Willowwing was looking at me in the same way.

_What have I done wrong? _

Another milk-scented, round-bellied she-cat was in the nursery. Her fur was brown and her eyes were green; she looked at me kindly, affection glimmering in her green eyes, then turned on Willowwing.

"Don't scare the poor little scrap! Yesterday you were crooning over how adorable they were. Now you're bullying this one little kit because of her eye color? You should be ashamed of yourself!" the she-cat scolded.

"But all my other kits have _just _blue eyes, or _just _green eyes; except this little rat, Mudflower!" Willowwing wailed.

"How dare you call our kit a rat!?" father snarled, advancing towards Willowwing, who just glared at him.

"I dare, because she is, Darkfang." Willowwing growled.

"I can't believe you, Willowwing. Just because of eye color. Does it really matter? Is that why you had kits, just so you can bully the one with different eye colors? If so, I don't want any part of it." Darkfang hissed.

Finally, I couldn't take the tension any longer, so I chirped: "What's happening? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. It's your mother whose done wrong." Darkfang exchanged icy glares with my mother.

After several tense moments, Willowwing's eyes softened. "You're right, I guess I shouldn't be cruel to a single kit." She sighed. Despite all the newfound warmth in her voice and eyes, when I stared into her hazel depths, I thought I caught a flash of hatred.

That night, as I slept with my shoulder treated with marigold and cobwebs, I couldn't help noticing I was still slightly isolated from the rest of my littermates. While they were nuzzled in her belly, Willowwing had insisted I must sleep in the extra nest which was far away from her and closer to Mudflower, who was presently pregnant with a spiky-furred ginger tom called Nettlefur.

Finally, after what seemed like a moon of thought, I drifted into sleep, my shoulder throbbing slightly.

But when I woke up, I had no idea where I was. _Where are Mudflower, and Willowwing? How come Darkfang hasn't come to visit yet? Where are my littermates and where are the moss, and the nursery?_

It was then that I was fully awake, enough to feel a cold liquid lapping at my neck fur. I looked around me, horror filling my head as I saw the huge lake that I was floating in the middle of. Then I realized that my paws were dragging me down. _No! StarClan, I'm just a kit! Please spare me! _

I looked desperately across the lake, and saw something that scarred me forever. My mother. She was sneering at me. "Ha, you'll never get out of there! You'll die, and I'll blame it on yourself! Then you'll be a disgrace to RiverClan!" she hollered, then whipped around and strutted off.

Just then, I noticed black fur flash at the edge of my vision. Hope lifted my paws, and I thrashed them in the water, remembering the training I had with my father before going to sleep last night.

The black figure was Darkfang, and he was snarling and hissing at Willowwing. Then he pinned her to a tree, one paw on her chest, holding her to the tree, and another one grabbing a tendril of ivy. He wrapped it around her, and then plunged into the icy water.

I paddled more, but just as I reached my father, I saw Willowwing free herself. She leaped into the water and caught up with Darkfang with a screech of fury.

_No! He'll drown if you attack!_

Dread filled me as I realized that might be just what she wanted: death to her mate.

With a squeak of defiance I bounced onto my father's back and quickly sprang off again so I wouldn't drag him down. Willowwing was close enough for me to jump on, so I bounced onto her face, waving my tail in front of her nose.

"Get away from my father!" I squealed.

She hissed, and I felt her sink. My father grabbed my scruff and flung me over his back. Funny; I thought I'd weigh too much!

Then he dunked his head under the water reluctantly, dragging Willowwing up, who started swimming herself with indignation. We reached the shore, and climbed out, shaking ourselves dry.

Then Darkfang glared at Willowwing with such hatred that if he were looking at me, I'd probably jump back into the water and take my chances in there.

"You've truly accomplished something, Willowwing. You accomplished the act of attempted murder. And you tried to murder our _kit_! I knew you'd never be able to accept her for who she was. You don't understand, do you? Her eye color doesn't matter. But you've proved what you can do. I'll never be your mate again. I'm reporting this to Petalstar." He growled.

"Oh, yes, O' great Clan deputy." Willowwing snorted drily. Did I mention Darkfang was RiverClan's deputy?

We padded back to camp, hidden anger crackling between the two former mates.

"Petalstar! I've got news." Darkfang declared has he padded into camp, lifting me off his back carefully.

"Of course, in my den." Petalstar replied, the puzzlement clear in her eyes.

After making ourselves comfortable in her mossy den, I curled up next to my father's warming flank. I trembled slightly, and he licked my ear comfortingly, and whispered, "You're mother won't be able to do anything to you after this," he murmured.

"Well, what must I know?" Petalstar inquired after a few seconds.

"Willowwing attempted to kill our kit, Rainkit, today. Just because she thought her eyes were different than the others. Luckily I was on a hunting patrol around the same place at the time, otherwise she might've died."

Petalstar's eyes widened. "I know she deserves to be exiled… But I after having a dream with StarClan yesterday… I promised them I'd give a "queen with a dark heart" a chance. Perhaps that cat's Willowwing?" she sighed, and started pacing. "She deserves to be sentenced to exile after this. Hurting poor little Rainkit!" she spat out the last words, glancing scornfully at Willowwing, who was just visible behind her in front of her den. "But if I do that, I'm afraid you and Rainkit must find somewhere safer to live. Far from the Clans. I fear that this second chance for Willowwing won't do you any good."

"_What?!" _Darkfang exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Note: This story is going to be put on hold due to other Fanfictions I'm working on and school. Sorry people. /span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Horror**

**AN: Ok guys! I'm finally writing again. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Darkfang gaped at our leader, eyes wide with horror. "But Petalstar, please, the Clan… I'll leave my littermates behind, my family. Please, I'm begging you to think of something else."

I watched silently. To be honest, I still had no idea what was going on except the fact that my mother had tried to kill me, and that she would've been exiled or whatever. But I could sense my father's tense body against mine, like a hard rock covered in soft moss.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. But I have to keep my Clan safe; and that means you, too." Petalstar said sorrowfully. "Don't forget, you're my deputy. Losing a deputy so suddenly, without retiring or dying, is going to be strange for the Clan. And I really can't think of another cat to be a good deputy."

Darkfang sighed. "You won't give up until _all _of your Clan is safe, will you?"

Petalstar shook her head. "You know me well, Darkfang. Which means you should know that if you ever need help, I'd be more than happy to give it to you. But for now, you must leave. I'm sorry."

My father looked at the she-cat for a moment, his eyes clouding with pain. And then he picked me up by the scruff and took me out of her den. "Goodbye, Petalstar," he meowed, his deep voice muffled by my fur.

"Goodbye, my loyal deputy." She whispered, so soft and gentle I could barely hear her voice.

He flung me onto his shoulders, and I sat up quickly, accidentally brushing some loose fur off his neck as I slipped. I stayed silent. I could feel Darkfang's sadness, as if it were my own. But as we left the camp with the RiverClan cats' stares burning into my back, I couldn't resist.

"What happened?" I asked a bit too loud.

"Nothing." Darkfang said in one short, clipped word.

I decided not to ask anything more. We walked the rest of the day in silence and stopped only for a few fish to eat and a mouthful of water.

We walked and walked until I could feel my father begin to pant with exhaustion. I just realized how different the world looked now. The sky was painted in twilight and sprinkled with stars. The moon rose behind a jagged peak, and one or two hills dotted the edge of the plain. There was a swift river flowing past a small opening in one of the hills.

My father spotted it and ran towards it.

I felt him slide me gently off of his back onto the soft grass and he settled down beside me. We fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next day just as dawn was spreading a milky light across the sky, streaked with red, gold, and even some pink.

I noticed that the grass beside me was flattened, but Darkfang wasn't there. For a moment I felt panic. The next, Darkfang appeared from behind a tree with two squirrels dangling in his jaws. He trotted towards me. He set one squirrel down at my paws while he bit into his own and sat there without chewing, as if savoring the squirrel.

Uncomfortable, I decided to break the silence. "Father?" I said uncertainly, afraid he might reject my conversation-starter.

To my surprise, he replied, though gruff. "Yes, Rainkit?"

"I was wondering if… if…" I broke off, not sure how he would take it. But when I saw his questioning look, I gulped down the squirrel and continued. "I was wondering if we could play a game." I finished quickly.

I was even more surprised when the edges of his lips curled into a slight smile. "Of course," he mewed. He stood up and licked his whiskers from the bits of squirrel meat. I left squirrel's tail on the ground. They were far too furry for my liking.

Suddenly Darkfang jumped on me, tackling me to the ground with ease. I couldn't even move under his bulk; I was still a bit too small to do that. So I struggled, and managed to squeeze a paw out from under his back. Then I used it to shove weakly at his face, accidentally shoving it down his nose since he was facing the other way.

He jumped off me at that pawing frantically at his nose. "I think you stretched it!" he joked.

I stifled a laugh. He could be really funny if he tried to be!

We rolled around the grass for a while, batting at each other and laughing. So it took us by complete surprise when the ground shook beneath us. Suddenly a huge black and white creature leaped out of a hole in the ground.

"It's a badger. Run, Rainkit!" Darkfang shoved his nose under me and flung me towards the mountains.

Terror coursed through me as I fled. I'd heard of badgers many times; only one badger was a friend to the cats: Midnight.

I ran on and on until a large oak appeared in front of me. It appeared as if lightning had struck the middle of it; there was a small hole, and inside the tree had been completely hollowed out. It was weird, but I crept inside, waiting for my father to come in after me.

_Why isn't he coming? _I wondered.

Suddenly it hit me; he hadn't followed me! And I had been too terrified to check. I ran out, bolting back towards the badger at full speed. My short legs slowed me down and my breath came in short gasps. But I kept running.

I reached the badger just in time, because as soon as I reached it, a horrible, deafening shriek filled my ears. I cringed as the screaming continued. I crouched, covering my ears with my paws.

That is, until I saw where the screaming was coming from, and exactly who was screaming.

**Short chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Tell me in the reviews who you think was screaming! Don't worry, chapter 3 is coming soon :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Striving for Survival**

**AN: Yippee!**

The badger had swiped my father's chest so hard that he was sent flying, and as his chest burst with a giant bubble full of blood, he screamed. He crashed into a nearby oak and fell, motionless.

My whole world stopped. All I could think of was Darkfang, Darkfang, and Darkfang. The badger? It wore a smug look on its face as it slid back down the hole. Clearly it didn't care for a puny kit.

I knew exactly what had just happened. But I refused to believe it. Blood still gushed from the huge wound on Darkfang's chest, and I ignored the shudder that passed through me.

_So, that's why badgers are so scary. _I thought.

"F-F-Father?" I whispered, choking on my dragged out word.

I took a step closer, a lump rising in my throat when he didn't reply, and when I saw the real damage that'd been done. His chest finally stopped bleeding. Because there wasn't any blood left to bleed. White bone poked out from his wound, and there was a deep gash trailing along his back from hitting the tree. I instantly saw why; small rose bushes surrounded that one stupid side of the tree Darkfang just had to smash into. Long thorns stuck out from the bushes, blood clinging to quite a few. Others had been ripped out, imbedded in my father's skin.

I took a step backwards. "No." I murmured. "No."

I ran. And didn't stop or look back. The emotions swirling around in my mind like a tornado were just anger and sadness. It made me even sadder when I realized I hadn't done anything to honor him. No burial, no nothing.

I ran for two days straight without eating, but I paused occasionally to sleep and to drink.

I was starving, but I couldn't hunt. I was probably too sad to anyway.

Finally, on the third day, I decided I _had _to hunt. I knew I couldn't go much longer without food. So I padded over to a tree and began to climb up, seeing a bird's nest with fresh eggs on the ninth limb. The mother bird wasn't there. I slowly made my way upwards, for I'd only just learned how to climb. I liked to sleep in trees, now that my father wasn't here to protect me from dangers like foxes, and badgers. I shivered at the word "badger," recalling the horrifying death of Darkfang.

I shook my head clear of the ominous thoughts. _Focus, Rainkit!_

I was on the eighth branch, stretching up, when my hind leg slipped. I yowled with surprise as my other hind leg slipped, and I was dangling with only my forepaws clinging to the trunk of the tree. Then, a loud squawk sounded beside my ear, and then what looked like a mother chaffinch was pecking at my paws when she noticed the danger her eggs were in.

Pain pierced my paws, so I lifted one to swat the chaffinch. This, of course, sent me toppling downwards. Right before I fell, I managed to strike the birds nest. The bird's nest hit the chaffinch as she was about to fly upwards to her eggs, and both the chaffinch and the nest fell. I shrieked for help as I fell. I tried grabbing onto a branch, but I missed. I realized the furry silver-and-white dirt was agonizingly close.

_Wait… Furry, white, and silver… That's not the dirt! It's a cat! _I thought as I landed on the soft body below me.

"Mhmf!" The cat groaned as it landed with a hard thump. I got up quickly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you! I was falling, so I didn't see you there until it was too late! I'm so, so, so, _so _sorry!" I meowed in a rush. As I stood, I realized my savior was a she-cat.

"It's alright, kit. I heard your calls so I came as fast as I could." The gray cat stood up and shook her elegant silver-and-white head from the dust that clung to her ears.

"Thank you!" I chirped. That's when I spotted the nest and the dead chaffinch. I couldn't see the eggs, since the nest was upturned. "Umm, would you like to share?" I asked, picking up the chaffinch and gesturing to the she-cat.

"Don't mind if I do," the cat said, grinning. "So, kit, what's your name? Why are you out here, all alone?" She asked as we bit into the chaffinch.

"My name is Rainkit. What's yours?" I mumbled around the chunk of meat and feathers in my mouth.

"I'm Sugar. I'm a rogue; I live with my pals back in the barn, not too far from here. I heard your calls while I was hunting. It scared off a fat rabbit, but hey, at least I saved you, right?" She mewed, finishing off her half of the bird.

"I guess so," I said.

"You haven't answered my other question yet." Sugar pointed out.

"Right," I muttered. "I… was separated from my Clan. It's a group of cats; we live near the lake on the other side of this forest. I was with my father at first. But then… then…" I broke off, choking with emotion. "But then…"

"He died, didn't he?" Sugar asked gently.

"Yes, he died." My voice rose to a wail.

"Killed by one of those nasty badgers, I suppose?" Sugar meowed bitterly.

"How did you know?" I questioned in a quiet voice.

"Oh, there's been a group of badgers living in the clearing. We go there every day to hunt or relax. Recently I spotted a dark gray cat's dead body. It's a shame, flies were picking at it. So me and the other rogues buried him. The badgers have begun to annoy the rest of us, too." Sugar growled, digging her claws into the earth. "Enough about that, want to come along? My friends and I could take care of you. I have a mate named Birch. We have kits, but two of them left, so we only have our third kit, Coconut, with us. Our friends like kits, too."

Sugar could speak really fast. "Okay, but are you sure they'll want me?" I asked.

"Sure! But, your name's a bit unusual, no offense. They'll probably hold a naming ceremony. We do that with newcomers, if they have strange names, that is." Sugar meowed reassuringly.

I nodded and picked up the birds nest with the eggs. It turned out only one egg out of four was dirty. So I dumped that egg out. I kind of felt bad for the mother, though. Eating her eggs without even letting them hatch seemed a bit mean. But we had to survive. And I was still pretty hungry.

Sugar stopped me at the entrance to what she called a "barn."

I pushed the nest inside the barn and took a deep breath.

I had found a new family. A foster family, but that was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: A Family **

Sugar escorted me farther into the barn and I pushed the nest along the scratchy, yellow grass covering the barn floor.

"Sugar, is that you? I smell bird eggs!" A voice called from behind a stack of the yellow grass.

I wrinkled my nose with distaste. "Sugar, why is the grass here so yellow and scratchy?" I complained.

Sugar laughed. "It's not grass, silly. Well, I guess it is sort of a type of grass. But it's called hay. It's a little scratchy, yes. But you'll get used to it. And the house folk that lived here before left some nice blankets."

Sugar must've noticed my confused look, because the next thing she said was: "I'm throwing a lot at you, aren't I?"

I nodded.

"House folk are what you call… err…"- Sugar looked around. –"Birch! What is the Clan cats' word for house folk again?"

The same voice from before groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? They call 'em Twolegs."

"Right. House folk are what you call Twolegs." Sugar continued. "And blankets are fluffy thingies, like fur."

"Okay. So where are the rest of your rogue friends?" I asked.

A gray-and-white cat with pale amber eyes crawled out from behind the haystack. I guessed he was Birch.

"Oh, you brought a kit." Birch muttered.

"What? Her father died." Sugar mewed.

Birch stopped. "Great StarClan! Another cat down…"

"Umm… I brought you a nest with eggs. And… how do you know about StarClan?" I asked. Birch seemed like a nice cat.

"I used to live in RiverClan. Kinda miss 'em. But at least I don't have one of those weird names anymore. Hey, do you know a cat called Darkfang? He's my brother. I would be devastated if something happened to him." Birch meowed.

My heart stopped. _That means Birch is my kin… I heard Darkfang talking about a brother named Birchfoot or whatever… I wonder if that's Birch. _

"Well… umm… Darkfang was my father." I murmured.

Birch's eyes widened. "Hey, that means we're kin! Why do you seem so sad?"

"Darkfang was my father." I repeated.

Birch's shoulders drooped. "That means he's dead, doesn't it?"

I nodded solemnly.

Birch sat down with a thump and stared sadly at the wall. "Oh, that's… sad. Darkfang is dead. Wow, pleasant."

"Poor Birch. They were close, those two." Sugar mewed.

I looked at Birch. "Will he be alright, do you think? And I thought you said the rogues buried my father, so why didn't he know?"

"Oh yeah, he always cheers up. Not that he'll forget your father, that'll never happen. And he didn't know because he was out hunting the day we found him." Sugar shrugged. "I didn't know your father, but he sounds like a great cat. I'd love to meet him. But sometimes good things just don't last." She looked worried.

"Right, sometimes good things don't last." I repeated her words.

_And sometimes good things never happen._

**Short chapter. Sorry pplz.**


End file.
